Peak-a-Boo
Peak-a-Boo is the fifth episode in the fifth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, and the 49th episode overall. It premiered in the United States on July 3rd, 2015. Official Description Now that the Ninja know Airjitzu, they get briefed about how the next stage to finding the tomb is to get 'The Sword of Sanctuary' from Cloud Kingdom, which can only be reached from the top of the Wailing Alps. The Ninja go on the treacherous mission up the tallest peak in blizzard conditions using their mechs, but Cole struggles with his ghostly form. Plot As the Destiny's Bounty 2.0 flies towards the Wailing Alps, Jay, Kai, and Zane practice Airjitzu by attempting to grab a flag atop the ship's mast while Ronin and Wu watch. The Master of Fire complains that their suits are too heavy, but their Sensei reminds them that they are embedded with Deepstone to keep them from becoming possessed. Jay decides to call Airjitzu "Cyclon-do" and on his next attempt, he reaches the flag. Meanwhile, Nya finds Cole in his quarters attempting to cope with being a ghost. Nya compares his situation to her becoming the Water Ninja instead of Samurai X, but they are interrupted by the Red Ninja who informs them that Misako is about to brief them on the next clue. During the briefing, Jay reveals that he changed Zane's voice to make him sound like a pirate while Misako says that the second clue is the Sword of Sanctuary, hidden in Cloud Kingdom. Wu notes that the only way to reach it is through the Blind Man's Eye, which can only be reached by scaling Ninjago's tallest mountain - the Wailing Alps. As the Bounty reaches the mountain, the Ninja suit up in their respective mechs; Kai in the Fire Mech, Jay in the Electro Mech, Cole in his Earth Mech, and Zane in the Titan Mech. Cole questions whether he should come given that he is a ghost, but the other Ninja convince him and they are deployed. Back on the Bounty, Nya reports that the Blind Man's Eye is only four hours away. Ronin questions the name of the Wailing Alps, and Misako explains of the natural phenomenon in which sudden large wind gusts have been known to blow climbers off the side of the mountain. Cast *Bansha - Kathleen Barr *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Ghoul Tar - Paul Dobson *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Morro - Andrew Francis *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Ronin - Brian Dobson *Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson *Soul Archer - Brian Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Errors *When Morro watches the Ninja ascend into the Blind Man's Eye, he is wearing the Allied Armor of Azure, despite it being destroyed in the previous episode. *When Bansha and Soul Archer observe that Morro didn't make it, Bansha says Soul Archer's line and vice versa. Trivia * This is the first episode where the Ninja (exept for Cole) are wearing their Deepstone armor. * This is the first episode where all of the Ninjas' mechs were featured not only featured in the same episode, but also in the same scene. Kai's Fire Mech, Cole's Earth Mech, Jay's Electro Mech and Zane's Titan Mech all appear as they climb the Wailing Alps. Nya's Samurai Mech also appears, but only in its transformed Ghost Mech form. ** This is also the first appearance of Kai's Fire Mech since Rise of the Spinjitzu Master, in which it was abandoned on the Island of Darkness, as well as the first appearance of Cole's Earth Mech since The Titanium Ninja. Both were the final episodes of their respective seasons. * This is the first episode where Nya wears her new Ninja outfit, although she doesn't have the mask on. * This episode continues with the sub plot set up in episode 47, regarding Zane's damage voice. In this episode, Jay programed a pirate voice into Zane, just for his own amusment. * This is the second time Nya has mentioned that she likes the color blue, the first being in Weapons of Destiny - one of the first episodes in the series. Gallery Category:2015 Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Ninjago: Possession Category:Episodes Category:TV Show Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu